


Pokeshipping Week 2018 Day 4: YXP: Their Reactions

by johnnyd2



Series: YxP (Yugioh x Pokemon) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: Description: https://pastebin.com/2ARHdwfNThe kiss scene by @Cross-Light/Serene for referenceDone for day 4 of Pokeshipping week 2018 Day 4. Theme is “Traveling Companions reacting to them dating.”I had fun with this one, added in a couple of Yugioh side characters too.Also the void Saga takes place before Gen 7/Sun and moon anime wiseI dont own anything except Amaranth
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: YxP (Yugioh x Pokemon) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761736
Kudos: 1
Collections: YxP





	Pokeshipping Week 2018 Day 4: YXP: Their Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> yxp spoilers

YXP: Their Reactions

After the end of the Void Crisis, Ash confessed his feelings to Misty and finally returned her feelings as well. Caught in the moment, an emotional Misty shared her first kiss with Ash, as they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. Their friends from both sides of the worlds had their own thoughts on the matter.

Brock: Brock knew for a while that Ash and Misty’s feelings were boiling up. He could see how in sync their dueling and interactions were during their journey. Brock is not a stranger to romantic advances. For him, seeing Ash hook up with the girl of his dreams is almost as good as if Brock found a girl himself, almost.

Serena: throughout the Void Saga, Serena felt a bit jealous of Misty at some points. She even got a bit defensive of Ash at some points such as when she challenged and lost to Rin in a Turbo Duel in the Synchro Dimension. However, when she lost to Misty in the Crossfire Defense Tournament, it served as a wakeup call of sorts. She began to realize that if she wanted someone like Ash to love her back, she couldn't force it, and make him her sole goal. As such, when she heard about Misty and Ash hooking up, She was both surprised, and relieved in a ways. She had come to respect that Ash made his choice, and she had to make her own choice, the choice that she had to think about herself in terms of her goals, not just Ash and impressing him.

Tracey: Tracey was quite happy to see Ash and Misty hook up. In fact seeing Misty get together with Ash inspired him to go forward with telling Misty’s sister Daisy about his building feelings. Daisy was all too happy to return them.

May: The “Queen of Hoenn” formed a tight bond with Dawn over the course of the Void Saga, to the point where they professed their own love for each other during a tag duel. When news broke of Ash and Misty getting together, May was ecstatic to see Ash come out of his shell like that. She was especially impressed about Ash being the first to confess.

Max: As he grew up, Max always did admire the Cerulean Gym Leader. While he viewed Misty as more of a “Second Big Sister”, seeing her and Ash interact did get him wondering about when it would come time for Max himself to mature and find a significant other. In the meantime, he could refer to Ash as a “Big Bro” for now too.

Dawn: While she hooked up with May, Dawn was a bit more emotional than May in regards to Ash and Misty hooking up. She held a tight bond with Ash too. But rather than lament about missing the boat so to speak, she just sucked it up and was more than happy being with May

Iris: Iris was never one for romantic feelings. She saw Ash as more of someone to adventure and toy around with. Nonetheless, she thinks that Ash and Misty are an “adorable couple”, much to Misty’s chagrin.

Cilan: Throughout YxP, Cilan was quick to pick up on Ash and Misty’s budding relationship. As such he took the guise of a “RomantiConnoisseur” and helped guide the two to each other over time. Even offering advice to Ash himself. He also showed off his skills as a “Fishing connoisseur “ to Misty, and slipped her some tips along the way. Cilan considers Ash and Misty’s love to be his “Greatest Masterpiece yet”

Clemont: The Lumiose city gym leader was one of the first people from the pokemon world Misty ran into on her trip through the yugioh dimensions. Clemont could tell that Misty was going through a lot of stress during their mission to the Xyz dimension. As such, Clemont was all but happy to see Misty in a good place alongside Ash.

Bonnie: When first meeting Misty, Bonnie almost instantaneously tried to hook her up with her brother Clemont. AFter that though, Bonnie saw that Misty and Ash were bonding, and found it just as, if not, more so romantic and adorable. Regardless, Misty is still a “big sister” of sorts to Bonnie.

Yugi: The Void Saga was filled with conflict and the like between the Pokemon and yugioh worlds. Alongside Misty and Ash, Yugi lead the Crossfire defense in their efforts to save the dimensions. Yugi and his partner, Atem were impressed with how far Ash and Misty were willing to go for each other, especially when he saw them tag duel together to help save the Pharaoh when he was being corrupted by the void. In the end, Yugi wasn’t that surprised when Ash and Misty ended up together

Yugo: Yugo and Ash formed a strong bond in the Synchro Dimension. But seeing and dueling both Ash and Misty gave Yugo a good look at how passionate they were in their craft, whether it be Dueling or Pokemon Training. Then, when Yugo received news of Ash and Misty becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, he felt inspired himself to finally come forward and confess his own feelings for his longtime companion, RIn. This time he got the name right.

Amaranth: During his time out of the void, Amaranth reacquainted himself with Misty. Learning about romance was a foreign, yet interesting concept. When he learns about Ash and Misty kissing, Amaranth wonders to himself about what his first kiss will be like, and with who as well.

Daisy: Daisy always did think that Ash and Misty would make a good pair for one of the Gym’s water plays. When she get the news about her little sister and Ash, she is gleeful for both her sister, and herself for calling the shots as she sees them.


End file.
